Hexagon Force
Hexagon Force is the sixteenth level of Geometry Dash and the sixth level to be rated "Insane" as of Update 2.0, This level is commonly recognized as one of the harder non-demon official levels in normal mode, though it is generally considered easier than Electrodynamix. Description Hexagon Force is a hexagon themed level, having hexagon background and ground and introduces new parts for decoration. Also, it introduces slopes that bring you upwards (sometimes downwards) automatically. It also introduces dual segments, having two copies of the icon, traveling on the opposite floor to you. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located at 22%, in the first ball sequence. After you flip and land into flat forms, upon encountering a short ramp, flip gravity to get the secret coin and touching a yellow jump pad. Alternatively, you can get the coin by tapping to go up onto the platform and immediately go down. However, you need to be close enough to get the coin. *The second secret coin is located at 72%, in the second double speed ship sequence. After avoiding spikes and saws, and upon encountering a slope with an opening, immediately go through there to get it. *The final secret coin is located near to the end of the level, at 97%. At the half-speed ship sequence, upon finishing the level, you will encounter a large obstacle with an opening in it. Fly through it carefully (because the top and bottom of the passage are not centered with the entrance and exit). Be careful when coming out, because the passage is close to the ground, and you will crash if you touch the ground. Walkthrough Clearing the dual sections The introduction of the copy portal brings yet another challenge to increasingly difficult levels. It is almost always overwhelming when first encountered, but like all things, can be beaten once properly understood. What is especially important to know is that practice makes perfect, ''and coincidentally, there is a practice mode which provides the opportunity to make it perfect, all down to experience. Take advantage of practice mode to correctly learn the maneuvers. Another incredibly useful tip is to ''focus on only one icon. Trying to track two things at once is already harder than what the level really is, therefore determining at which points movements occur in order to efficiently control both icons. Cube sequence The dual cube section is divided into two segments. Three successive jumps from the first lower spikes with a pause, followed by another three jumps clears the first segment. When launched into the second segment, begin with two synchronized jumps on jump rings. Next, direct attention to the lower cube, and jump when aligned with the indicator arrow and once more from the jump ring. Immediately direct attention to the upper cube and do the same, keeping accurate to the position of the second arrow. This can be particularly difficult to time correctly, so remember to practice to improve understanding. Four jumps from the first arrow. This completes the cube sequence. First ship sequence Never try to focus on both ships. They are normally symmetrically aligned and therefore focusing on one will safely navigate the other. From the dual cube section, quickly hold down to send each ship towards the sides of the map before they are directed to the center, and remain there to avoid the spiked walls. Prepare to dodge a central obstacle, then shift to the center for a moment before pressing apart again, where you can rest as the ships travel along a safe divider through the middle, emerging to complete the sequence. Ball sequence As well as being difficult to maneuver, the balls are also in the mini form. The way the game mechanics work means the speed remains constant in both enlarged and mini states, making the mini state appear considerably faster in comparison. Due to this, it serves to know exactly what happens to both balls since there is not enough time to interpret the position of obstacles as they arrive. From the UFO sequence, the balls must pass over a small gap by switching sides just a moment after changing form. What happens next is the lower ball is launched into the air, and in that time the upper ball must flip twice over an oncoming saw before the launched ball lands. There is an indicator arrow which marks the first flip point before having to return immediately once clear of the saw. In a similar manner, the lower ball must flip over a saw while the upper ball is sent airborne. Take care after as both balls are swiftly launched by jump pads onto several synchronised jump rings very quickly. It can also occur the balls being sent there themselves prematurely from switching gravity, even having both balls share a single jump ring if the timing is slightly out. The sequence can still be cleared safely, approaching another ship sequence while still in the mini form. Second ship sequence This section is much shorter, and this time the ships are in the mini state from the ball section. As before, only focus on one ship and stay on the side on the map before dodging two spiked projections. Third ship sequence This is arguably the most difficult of the dual sections, particularly because the ships are mini and slowed down, hence forth making the ascent and descent faster when tapped, making it hard to control. Located near the end of the level from the cube section, navigate them towards the centre of the level, but be prepared to dodge a central obstacle, move towards the center again, and dodge another central obstacle before going back to the central portal to complete the sequence. Trivia *This is one of the three levels that you never touch the ground after the first jump. The other two are Geometrical Dominator and Deadlocked. *Completing the level takes 1:31. *Hexagon Force is the only level to end off in slow speed mode. *In the sneak peek for this level, numerous things have been left out or added in that are not in the final level. *This level has the most decorational errors of any level, giving a further impression that this level was rushed. Errors Decorational Errors * At the first cube segment at 5%, the second yellow bounce pad is slightly over the edge of the block and not centred. This may be due to the level being rushed, or it being placed there so the cube can successfully reach the next jump ring. * At the first ship segment at 18%, if you look to the bottom right you can see that there is nothing below the thorns that line the bottom of the next ball segment. However, once you exit the ball form, you can clearly see it is filled at the other end. * At the first dual cube segment at 35%, you may see that some blocks and spikes are overlapping. This may be due to the level being rushed, or just to make it shorter. * At the third ship segment at 75%, there is a cube portal with a double speed portal placed inside, despite the fact that you are already traveling at double speed. This could suggest that a triple speed portal was intended to appear in this level. ** This would have made Hexagon Force the third level to have triple speed portal, as well as Electrodynamix and Deadlocked. * At the fourth cube segment at 79%, you can see that the bottom of a pillar is unfilled. * At the fourth cube segment at 85%, there is a yellow pad on a block that is not centred. * At the third dual ship segment at 93%, you can see that the corners of the thorns that surround the centre structure have not been filled in. Structural Errors * At the first ball segment at 22%, if you switch gravity to land on the platform with the secret coin, then switch gravity again rapidly, you will return to the normal path without collecting the coin. * At the third cube segment at 53%, it is possible to hit the second yellow jump ring marked with an 'X' and survive. * At the third cube segment at 55%, it is possible to miss the normal speed portal when transitioning and become a double-speed mini-UFO, as seen here. ** It is possible to go through that sequence as the double-speed UFO, and still survive and return as the mini dual double speed ball as normal, and the music will be out of sync. * At the first ball segment at 63%, the bottom ball is supposed to avoid the chainsaw by switching gravity up, and down quickly. However, if you only switch once instead of twice, both gravity balls will be in the same gravity since the top ball is in the air. This will make both balls hit the same two jump rings at 64%. If this happens, it will be undone when they enter the ship portal. This route is considered easier than the intended route. ** It is also possible to make one of the balls miss the ship portal by switching gravity before you touch the yellow jump pads, resulting in a crash, which can be seen here. Gallery HF-C1.png|First secret coin HF-C2.png|Second secret coin HF-C3.png|Third secret coin HexagonForceMenu.png|Level selection Category:Levels